


Distraction

by dangerwillrobinson



Category: Lost in Space (2018), Lost in Space (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerwillrobinson/pseuds/dangerwillrobinson
Summary: Don wasn’t staring. He wasn’t craning his neck to catch a glimpse of her as she jogged the halls of the tin can that had become their home. He definitely wasn’t making excuses to talk to her, swinging by to pester her as she meticulously counted and recounted their dwindling medical supplies or ask her if she’d seen Debbie despite knowing for a fact Debbie was currently sleeping soundly under his bunk, swaddled in the old T-shirt of his she’d claimed soon after they’d first been flung out into god-knows-where.He wasn’t doing that, because that would be creepy. And Don was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a creep.





	Distraction

Don wasn’t staring. He wasn’t craning his neck to catch a glimpse of her as she jogged the halls of the tin can that had become their home. He definitely wasn’t making excuses to talk to her, swinging by to pester her as she meticulously counted and recounted their dwindling medical supplies or ask her if she’d seen Debbie despite knowing for a fact Debbie was currently sleeping soundly under his bunk, swaddled in the old T-shirt of his she’d claimed soon after they’d first been flung out into god-knows-where. 

He wasn’t doing that, because that would be creepy. And Don was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a creep.

It was just that the Jupiter 2 was a pretty small spacecraft, and it wasn’t designed to be a long-term home for the five members of the Robinson clan, let alone himself, the robot, and that she-devil of a con-artist they consistently refused to let him jettison out an airlock for some reason.

So, it was tight quarters. And they all saw each other a lot. That was all. 

He hadn’t even given it a second thought until that last planet, until they’d all stumbled back inside the Jupiter and blasted off before the goddamn thing could swallow them, and he’d been helping pull everyone inside so he was still by the doors and Judy had been the last one inside and maybe, possibly, his arm had lingered just a little too long around her waist because it was still there after they’d made it clear and were back safely into space (a laughable concept, being safely back into the never-ending abyss, but that was where they were at) and she had leaned into him because they had just barely escaped with their lives, _again_ , and they were both a little out of breath and he’d looked up to find John staring at them and giving him The Look.

Don resented The Look. The Look said, ‘I told you to have her home by eight o’clock sharp and it’s eight fifteen and I knew you were no good the moment I saw you and someone like you never deserved to take my daughter to Prom.’

He may have been projecting a little on that one. Old wounds. Still, it was definitely some variation of The Look, and Don didn’t like it.

He’d extricated himself from Judy and taken a small half-step to the side, ignoring the confused look she’d given him as she stumbled to right herself without him. 

A new crisis had revealed itself, as it always did, and John’s attention was pulled away boring holes into Don with his eyes, and Judy had forgiven him for letting go of her and he’d almost forgiven himself, but now he was all alone with a panel of the ship that kept malfunctioning and his thoughts, and damnit, he resented that goddamn Look. 

Besides, Judy was an adult—technically. 

Don flinched and his fingers slipped, the live wire he was working with touching his skin briefly and sending a quick, painful jolt through him.

_Now that was something a creep would say,_ he thought. 

He sighed, pushing the thoughts away to concentrate on the problem in front of him. It was a simple problem, a couple wires that had been knocked loose during their last rough landing and caused some of the lights in the hallway to flicker. It wasn’t critical. He could be doing something else with his time; he could join the rest of the crew in the center of the ship as they debated their next move, but if he did, Judy would be there, and he’d run out of other things to look at while John and Maureen passive-aggressively argued with each other and he’d end up looking at her she’d probably make a face at him, or oh god, _smile_ , and then he’d really be lost and by the time he’d come back to himself John would be giving him that _goddamn Look again._

So it was better that he was here, in the hallway, by himself, focusing on a physical problem in front of his face that he could physically fix. 

Except, it was a really simple problem, and technically he’d already fixed it, he was just wasting time fiddling with things to keep his hands busy and keep him from giving in to that strange pull that seemed to draw him towards her without his knowledge. 

He didn’t realize how long he’d spent procrastinating with the damn panel until he heard the pounding of footsteps coming towards him. He started, glancing around frantically to see why someone was running, what had come up that was going to try to kill them now, but as he scrambled to his feet, she rounded the corner, and he suddenly found himself bolted to the floor, unable to move. 

She passed him without slowing down, without even looking at him, but as he craned his neck to watch her round the bend—yes, fine, he was a creep, screw it—she turned her head just enough to catch his eye and flashed him a smile that sent a bolt of warmth to his gut.

She was gone, and he was left standing there still staring after her, smiling like an idiot to no one but himself.

It took him longer than he would like to admit to collect himself, and he took his time gathering up his tools, telling himself he was just being thorough and definitely, absolutely not waiting to see if she was going to come back around again. She didn’t, and he finally gave up and headed for the garage to stow his gear. 

He didn’t glance into the cockpit as he passed by, but he knew John’s eyes were tracking him as he went. 

Don couldn’t help the cheeky grin that tugged at his lips as he passed by. He could feel John’s glare. They were lost in a universe that seemed determined to kill them all at every turn, but apparently some things never changed, and once again the biggest threat in Don’s life was the father of a pretty girl.


End file.
